1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protecting devices for electronic apparatus, and more particularly to protecting devices for slim CD-ROM drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the trend toward miniaturization of personal computers (PCs), components of PCs have correspondingly become smaller and thinner. A typical slim CD-ROM drive comprises a main portion and a recessed portion outwardly extending from one side of the main portion. The recessed portion is thinner than the main portion, and is liable to bend or even fracture when subjected to shock or vibration. In addition, it is difficult to use screws or rails to attach the slim CD-ROM drive to a computer enclosure, due to the non-uniform shape of the slim CD-ROM drive.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a protecting device which strengthens a slim CD-ROM drive.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protecting device which enables a slim CD-ROM drive to be easily attached to a computer enclosure.
To achieve the above objects, a protecting device for a slim CD-ROM drive in accordance with the present invention comprises a first sidewall, a second sidewall, an internal sidewall, and a bottom wall connecting the second sidewall and the internal sidewall. A plurality of through holes is defined in the first sidewall and the internal sidewall respectively. A pair of slots is defined in the second sidewall, for providing access to the holes of the internal sidewall. A plurality of fasteners is extended through respective openings and holes to attach the protecting device to a second side surface and a first side surface of the CD-ROM drive.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: